


back from the dead

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 21:07:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius will not give up on Sinara, not as long as there's the faintest glimmer of hope. // tumblr prompt fill





	back from the dead

_ I don't know how to remedy that for our kind _ , the doctor had said. Which didn’t necessarily mean there was no one else who might know of one. They brought Terrans back easily enough, their simple species’ biology not much of a challenge. All he needed to find was someone who viewed Kree the way they viewed Terrans - half a step above vermin.

The ire at the knowledge that there were creatures that disrespected their race such was neglectable next to the relief that there was still hope.

“I require a cryo unit,”Kasius said, gaze still fixed on Sinara, hand moving to cup her cheek. “Don’t worry,”he told her, ignoring how cold her skin was against his,“I have an idea.”

“Sir.” Hek-Sel’s voice sounded strained. “The Terrans -”

“A cryo unit,”repeated Kasius. The gun was still in his free hand. He turned to face the watchman.“Do not make me ask again.”

* * *

Kasius kept his face blank when they brought him before their master, but inside him a storm was raging. They had confiscated his ship and with it everything on board. For one thing, that left him with no tools to bargain with - they had taken all the samples of Inhuman DNA already.

More worryingly, they had also not allowed him to keep Sinara by his side. The thought alone made his stomach turn.

“How the mighty have fallen,”the Grandmaster said, lounging in his throne-like chair.“Do you make a habit of travelling with dead girls? I always knew you Kree had odd tastes.”

He laughed as the guards dragged Kasius back; he had lost control of himself for a moment, lunging towards the crude creature.

“I’ve hit a nerve,”observed the Grandmaster.“Someone important, is she?”

“She’s everything,”Kasius said. There was no point lying to a being capable of telepathy.

“And you want me to bring her back.” It was not a question. He seemed to be enjoying the notion greatly.“I never liked your kind. I especially never liked your father.”

Kasius had regained composure.“That makes two of us.”

“And your brother outbid me on some fighters I rather favoured,”he continued.“An uncouth fool, that man.”

“Insufferable,”Kasius agreed.“I killed him.”

The Grandmaster laughed at that.“That makes you heir apparent, then. And here you are, groveling at my feet.”

“And here I am.”

Yes, the Grandmaster really, really liked that idea.

* * *

Sinara awoke on a small cot with no recollection of how she had gotten there. The last thing she remembered was - well, best not to dwell on that. The wound was gone, however.

Finding nothing in the small room to tell her anything about where she was, she tentatively tried the door. It was not locked.

The next room was not much nicer, a living area of some sort. She had no time to properly take it in; Kasius was there in an instant, utter joy on his face, pulling her into a kiss so desperate you’d think he was drowning and she was fresh air.

Her arms wound around his neck of their own accord, body responding while her brain was still busy adding  _ Since when do we kiss? _ to the pile of questions she’d need to find answers for at some point.

One of his hands was at the nape of her neck, the other at her waist, pulling her flush against him.

Even when they broke the kiss, breathless and rather flustered, he did not release her completely, as if frightened she might disappear the second he let go.

“He actually did it,”he said, smiling brighter than she thought she’d ever seen.“I was starting to think he couldn’t, afterall.”

“Who did what?”she demanded.“Where are we? Why am I not dead?”

“You were.” He said it as if the words were a dagger to his heart. He kissed her again, softer and shorter, yet somehow no less intense.“The Grandmaster brought you back.”

“The Grandmaster,”she echoed, sure she must have misheard. Yet Kasius did not correct her.“How in the world did you manage to make him do that?”

“Ah, yes. About that.” He looked at little sheepish, but his smile was still there.“We may or may not be mercenaries in his service now. Except not the not part.”

Sinara laughed, though she herself wasn’t quite sure at what. The ridiculous notion of Kasius as a mercenary, the thought of what his father would say to his now-heir agreeing to such, or the simple surprised he’d go to such lengths for her. A bit of all, perhaps.

“Mercenaries,”she mused, finding herself smiling as well.“This might be fun.”

This time, she kissed him. Apparently that was something they did now.

She could get used to that.


End file.
